The Pureblood Twist
by DeathSidhe
Summary: He survived the death of Voldemort,the end of the magical world and life among muggles. Now he's suddenly flung into another universe in the year 1979? With shocking twists and appearances, Draco Malfoy never expected any of this! AU/MentorSnape
1. Damnit Potter!

**TITLE**: _The Pureblood Twist_

**AUTHOR**: _DeathSidhe_

**GENRE**: _Angst, Action,Tragedy, Adventure, Family_

**WARNING**: _Violence, Language, Graphic_

**RATING**: _M_

**DISCLAIMER**: _I don't take any credit for the Harry Potter Books and or characters,places, etc mentioned in the following story, all rights belong to J.K Rowling_

**REASON?**: _Alright so we've all seen the basic stories out there with either 'Harry,Hermione,Ginny,Ron,Fred,George' and so on are the type to always end up in some AU/AR world or thrown into a time travel situation whether forced or accidental. Most of the time they either have tear jerker reunions,attempt to change or save the past/AU worlds, go along for the ride and try to blend in, and last but not least some of them in these situations are battle weary,cold,distant, and usually disturbed by all of it(usually Harry) Now I've always wondered(and trust me I've searched) that why isn't Draco ever in these situations? shouldn't he get a chance to jump back in time? or at least accidentally at like 30 yrs of age be forced to face younger versions of his parents? Or even worse, Alternate versions? Nicer? Calmer? ones who maybe don't believe in pureblood nonsense? Maybe even support the Light Side? How would everything go down? We always know how Lilly and James Potter act around an alternate Harry, But what if Draco Malfoy was in his spot instead?_

**THE SUMMARY**:_ In his later years Draco Malfoy was never really surprised by much anymore, one got used to blood in the Dark Wars, But still..when it all came to an end he should have expected something like this to come along and turn his world upside down. Now he was where? This is all Potters fault!!_

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**'The Pureblood Twist'**

_Written by: DeathSidhe_

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Chapter 1: Dammit Potter!!**_

_**************************************_

Mother used to say, if you would you could find a way, but she had never been one to walk through rain or fire had she? no of course not! that was all potter's doing, the chosen-one,savior, the lights bloody god. He supposed that in the end he should have suspected that when his life had gone done hill like it had, it was most likely all potters fault.

Everything had started when the time came for him to serve The Dark Lord, now Draco was a Malfoy to the core, so kneeling on one's feet and sucking lips on the man robes was not his idea of the so called _'power beyond your dream_s' that other Death Eaters had spoke of, he'd yet to see them as nothing but idiotic servants, nevertheless back then he'd thrown together a half plotted scheme and literally backed out of becoming a Death Eater, and oh had that knocked a few heads around, the great spoiled,snobbish Malfoy, turning his back on everything he'd know '_obligations_' the simple word of his life..or at least it had been once

It wasn't to long after that both during which he and Potter,after a long hour of disagreements, had in the end shaken one anthers hands and ended the long dispute that had once been between him, thus Draco had joined up with the Order of the Phoenix..rather what was left of it.

The war kicked off, with the blasted Golden Trio on the front lines. Slowly but surely their war in Great Brittan became known by the other magical lands, Durmstrang soon fell and was later turned into a Death Eater base, the women of Beauxbatons had been taken and forced into slavery by numerous purebloods seeking to continue their line somehow should they to fall. Without either Dumbledore or even Snape of all people to help them, their side was quickly losing, it was something that both Draco and Potter refused to accept.

It was the continued deaths of those around them that brought a sense of dread, of horror,of anger, and shortly after...determination

Draco could still remember it, he'd attempted to rescue his mother from the Malfoy manor, when his father Luscious of all people stopped him, in full Death Eater clothing and a wand raised, there was no warmth in those eyes, not that he expected it really. Lucius was a man of many things, but love for ones son? not really. Yet he would not lose his mother, even before everything had gone wrong, the women had done her hardest to save him from his path, even attempting the unbreakable vow with Snape, something the man had seen to with his dieing breath.

In the end, yes..it was a long hard duel..something that cost him, both mentally and physically, but a simple Avada Kedavra had ended it, and the once proud,stoic,cruel man..Lucius Malfoy, hit the floor, eyes wide,lifeless, pale..and gone

Fat lot of damned good it did him either, he'd ended up scarred horridly and then not two months later he'd lost his mother in the fall of Grimmauld place, the old headquarters. Nymphadora Tonks had sold them out, Draco knew from the start, Once a black always a Black, although the entire thing had hit Potter pretty damn hard, unlike the man's godfather, this _'Black'_ had gone and betrayed them all just so she could prove that even with a little black blood she wanted her so called_ 'more appreciation for her talents'_ Draco himself had seen to her death personally about four years later. One good swish and he'd chopped her head off.

By the time Draco was in his mid twenties, the Dark Wars had changed people, paranoia,riots,murder,death, it was all over, the Death Eaters ran the Ministry,guarded Gringotts, walked the streets of Diagon alley, these days the bastards were evening claiming official Auror roles and saying that their_ 'rule'_ was for the good of the world. All the while the members to the order of the phoenix had been hunted down and now lingered in the low twenties. Potter on the other had..over years he two had changed, the deaths of both the Mudblood and Weasel had knocked his world sideways, Draco knew for sure that something in the man had broken the day he went full blown into his plans and started a bloody damned massacre..psychotic Gryffindor, that's what he called them now, oh sure people in those houses were obviously brave, strong,bold and so on til the end of time, but they were also damned nuts! out of their freaking minds, the type to rush into a battle head longed knowing they were gonna die but still did it anyways. Yet..he couldn't really talk like that because hadn't Snape done the exact same thing? Draco had learned long ago after all the deaths and blood around him..people were just people..that was it. discrimination,pureblood,half-blood,muggleborn, goddammit it didn't matter! if you could fight and live, that's all that mattered. Because if you didn't live for the Dark Lord, you had to force yourself to survive..for something..for anything.

There was no Hogwarts, magical schools were out, these days it was a rule under Death Eaters,marked by age 11 and forced into their so called Dictator Ship, being marked was a big thing in their world now, to have it was an honor only for the royal Purebloods, half bloods ran the shops and taught what they could..but muggleborns..no that was another situation entirely..that lead to slavery, the purebloods brought their slaves around like house-elves..and the poor fools responded with _"master"_ it was sickening to Draco and he had done his best to simply end their lives. it was during those times that Potter would stare at him, with that empty emerald gaze of his..and simply nod, he understood, in the frightening horror filled way..he understood, and sometimes that alone scared Draco all the more.

In his early Thirties with the Dark Wars still going on, things became desperate, long ago had they escaped to the muggle world of all places, Potter had taken up with some of the leaders and made up his own military of sorts, and even now Draco had his own pretty little muggle war title, not that it ever made him feel better that's for sure. Sometimes it made his head spin that he had soldiers under him to throw into the war, muggles of all things! and the easy way they died and more simply arrived, it almost boggled the mind! at first he hadn't wanted to do it, for obvious conflicting reasons, Voldemort himself had servants and the similar situation was very eerie, and it also involved a good chunk of his pride to be involved with muggles! to place one's hopes on muggles, to lead them into a godamned magical war knowing most if not all were going to die? was that guilt he felt?.....dammit

Then..it all came to an end..just like that he could remember it even now when he blinked his eyes..the wash of blood across the open battlefield, tripping over bodies unable to tell muggle or magical apart, the stench of it..not knowing who's intestines his hand had landed in, many times Draco wanted to vomit, his confidence swaggered left and right while he swished his sword through the chest of another Death Eater, blood of his victims splattered across his face and robes, his once sleek platinum hair now greasy and slung haphazard in a mess around his shoulders,

He could see Potter in the distance and taking on Voldemort himself, the battle looked fierce, suddenly Potter raised his wand and seemed to cast something that from his point Draco couldn't recognize it, then for one moment..their eyes met and he could of sworn he saw something in those eyes of his..sorrow? regret? There was a blinding flash, a tremor through the ground and suddenly..all was quiet.......far to quiet

When the dust cleared...Draco Malfoy screamed in horror

_______________________________________________________________

Pale grey eyes flickered open, the annoying sound of an alarm clocked blistered in the distance from the outside of his blankets, with a faint mumble, one long hand reached out and threw the bloody thing across the room only to smash to pieces, _ha! he should have taken the beater spot in Quidditch, shove that eh!?_

Of course he'd never had any such luck, not even twenty minutes later the light rapping of a knock upon the door could be heard.

"Sir?"

_He obviously didn't answer, damned recruits...brown-nosing bastards all of them!_

"Sir I apologize for the inconvenience but the others have arrived for the meeting".

_Ah..even more fun! christ he'd never sleep at this rate.._

So it was that the man in question slowly pulled himself out of bed, one hand loosely held the blankets around his slim, yet muscled waist, pacing across the room he snarled and whipped the door open with a fierce tug and sneered the bumbling smaller man in front of him who had now gone pale white and seemed ready to faint at any given, and for a brief second he had the silly thought of pushing to see if the poor recruit would go flying into the wind for all the stick that he was.

_Again he cursed this day and all his damned cheery recruits_

"Very well, see to it that their accommodated and I shall arrive shortly". adding a raised eyebrow just for effect, he had the pleasure of watching the poor man flounder some and now stammer

"y-yes sir!". he gave a quick salute and was gone as fast as the halls could taken him.

Not half an hour later found Draco Malfoy,said man from earlier, now casually strolling down the long empty white hallways. Yet don't be mistaken, a good few years with no magic had changed said man completely. The war had long ago ended, magic was brought to life in the world of muggles, yet just as Salazar Slytherin himself had once feared, magic killings did start up..only this time the muggle world was far more then equipped and modernized to handle such things as what they deemed.. _mere wizards._

Harry Potter had gone down as a hero in the eyes of all wizards, Draco only discovered far to little later, that the man himself had been a bloody horcrux, so Potter had done his last act as a Gryffindor, ultimate courage in taking his enemy down to hell with him.

Shortly after...the muggle world took it's own hands into things, those with magic either obeyed their laws or became locked up, wands were taken away, and many magical items were simply lost, without many wizards..it was almost as if..magic had died..the entrance to Diagon alley could no long be opened...by anyone...muggles ..ended the ways of magic.

But of course, Draco Malfoy was a Slytherin..and like hell he'd be caught red-handed, having vanished himself from the scene of the Final Battle, now he played the _'loyal commander of recruits'_ card and had done the unthinkable, Draco Malfoy had joined the godamned military, oh how his parents would be rolling in their graves. Yet he didn't really know how either of them would take it, his mother would no doubt cry that a pureblood had no way to use magic, while most likely Lucius would demand torture and a the second coming of Voldemort.._pssh_.._not bloody likely_..Muggles knew now how to combat their kind. Without wands..many of them had all been simply slaughtered, Draco tried to think of it as simple evolution with wizards being to far behind on the times..but no matter how he looked at it, his fellow kind had been slaughtered and here he was playing around in the shadows of the background..was he a coward? should he have gone down like a fool? like bloody damned Potter? look where it had got the man! death! and Draco was not anytime ready for such gryffindor acts!

In all his years now in under the command of the military he'd run into one other magical person, a young teenage girl, he'd heard later that she was transferred to some base in Russia or something..but the most disturbing thing..is the young girl had no idea what the Order of the Phoenix was! Draco had casually mentioned it as a magical thing since obvious the girl was an escaped Muggleborn slave from the Dark Wars, she had claimed that it was silly, simple bed time stories her mother spoke of.

Two hours after and Draco was still in shock...magical children, if any..learned of the Order through _bedtime stories?!_

This was one of those times that Draco was starting to feel old.....

Not even a week later after having dealt with said leaders of annoying muggles that he didn't want to think about right now, _god he hated his work sometimes_. Quietly he pinched at the bridge of his nose while striding across the courtyard intent on taking out midday frustration on recruits for his own benefit and feeling a bit to much like Snape once had against gryffindors, so it was that a sight of an owl caught him off guard completely. Instinctively Draco did a quick search n' glance around the perimeter in case anyone muggle was watching and praying to god that no one was going to jump out and say. _'aha I knew it!'_

Carefully he took the strange offered letter and shooed away the bloody owl.

Who would write _him_? Draco simply sighed with thoughts that it was to damn early yet for wizard things

He was not prepared for the familiar handwriting of his once and now dead general to make his breath hitch

_Dear Draco_

_If your reading this, I've gone and gotten myself killed and now owe Ron 10 galleons when I see him , ah the woes of a gryffindor, no doubt that to this day your still cursing my name through the mud, the thought itself brings me into chuckles._

_My old nemesis this parchment is time spelled to deliver itself to you shortly after my passing, I've went and done something sneaky and Slytherin, oh don't sneer at me in such a way! I do have the potential to be cunning!_

_I went on to someplace hopefully better and now travel in what Dumbles once called 'the next great adventure' no doubt that with my death things have gone nuts? I know you to well Draco, your obviously shacked up somewhere and trying to survive. I am most sorry my old friend for having leaving like I did, hopefully it all went down in a blazing blast of glory, but I have the feeling that's it's not so. Still..that leaves one bit of business left unchecked._

_Enclosed within said letter is a special Portkey..take it Draco..and live the chance..at something better._

_With Regards,_

_Harry_

He had no idea what to feel, there were no tears, no cheers or childish jibes to console himself, only an empty feeling.

What had the man intended? all these years and a simple letter of he's sorry? Draco let out a sound that mixed between anguish and irritation, all the while feeling quite a bit fool of himself.

So for once, Draco Malfoy took a leap, emptied out the rest of the letter, eyes widening as they gazed open the Malfoy crest

Suddenly he felt a tight tug on the navel as his world began to swish with colors and for a moment he felt oddly sick, the only thing he could think of was.

'.._Dammit Potter!!_


	2. WaitI'm where?

TITLE: The Pureblood Twist

AUTHOR: DeathSidhe

GENRE: Angst, Action,Tradgey, Adventure, Family

WARNING: Violence, Language, Torture,

RATING: M

DISCLAIMER: I don't take any credit for the Harry Potter Books and or characters,places, etc mentioned in the following story, all rights belong to J.K Rowling

REASON?: Alright so we've all seen the basic stories out there with either 'Harry,Hermonie,Ginny,Ron,Fred,Greorge' and so on are the type to always end up in some AU/AR world or thrown into a time travel situation wheather forced or accidental. Most of the time they either have tear jerker reuinons,attmept to change or save the past/AU worlds, go along for the ride and try to blend in, and last but not least some of them in these situations are battle weary,cold,distant, and usually disturbed by all of it(usually Harry) Now I've always wondered(and trust me I've searched) that why isn't Draco ever in these situations? shouldn't he get a chance to jump back in time? or atleast accidently at like 30 yrs of age be forced to face younger verisons of his parents? Or even worse, Alternate verisons? Nicer? Calmer? ones who maybe don't believe in pureblood nonsense? Maybe even support the Light Side? How would everything go down? We always know how Lilly and James Potter act around an alternate Harry, But what if Draco Malfoy was in his spot instead?

THE SUMMARY: In his later years Draco Malfoy was never really surprised by much anymore, one got used to blood in the Dark Wars, But still..when it all came to an end he should have expected something like this to come along and turn his world upside down. Now he was where? This is all Potters fault!!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**'The Pureblood Twist'**

_Written by: DeathSidhe_

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 2: Wait...I'm where!?!?**

**************************************

It was a sunny day at Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardy, at this point in time, you could find just about the entire Order of the Pheonix gathered in the Great Hall around one large round table, many of them discussing the different strageties for fighting against Death Eaters and their leader

After the chatter finally ceased, one of them, obviously the leader who was an old man dressed in purple robes with monss and stars that covered him, everything about the guy seemed to twinkle initself, yet oh do not be fooled, from afar one could see that he held a great deal of power behind that grandfatherly smile of his. This man, was Albus Dumbledore

"Frank any news from the Ministrys point of view?"

The man in question, Frank Longbottom, let out only a sigh as he leaned forward and crossed his hands on the table. "No sir, Crouch is keeping anything tight lipped, if he's got info, he's not sharing".

"Damned ministry..bunch of cheaters I tell ya". this came from the othe side of the table, a man with short messy dark hair and brown eyes. "I say we go and handle it on our own, we know where the hideout supposedly is, lets barge right in!".

"oh sure Potter, do us all a favor and get blown to high hell". Sneered the greasy hair man

Another man rising to his feet, from a glance, this one obviously the famous Sirius Black, who couldn't help but put his two cents in this. "Dirty Snivellus shouldnt speak of things he doesn't know".

Many of those in the order simply ignored the incoming blast fight for what it was, the ongoing argument between schoolboys who really should have acted their own darn age.

Albus himself could only shake his head and then raising his hand in somewhat of an attempted peacefull gester. "thats quite enough out of all of you, now if you could get back to the matter and ha--"

BANG!

Everyone jumped to their feet, wands drawn in a hurry to defend themselves while a large amoun of dust filled the idea.

"What the--"

"Jesus ch--"

"Holy he--"

"Bloodly--!"

When everything cleared, some of them could only gasp, for there stood a man and what appeared to be a portal behind him that quickly closed, someone had apparted or something straight into Hogwarts?

________________________________________________________________________________________

One hand against his head in silly attempts to make the very painfull headache which now throbbed against his skull go away, Draco could only grumble in protest. The one thing he did know, is that this pain was all Potters darned fault!! Bloody crazy gryffindors! all of them!

Wait a minute..he recongized this floor..and the walls...wait...how the hell was in hogwarts! something he knew very well was gone! this had to be a trick, Potters last laugh..it had to be ..right?

________________________________________________________________________________________

Now Albus Dumbledore had seen many odd things in his very long years, some of it could only boggle the mind, but one of them he once believed that no one could find a magical way into Hogwarts, it just couldn't be possible! to many of the wards created personally by the Founders prevented such things. So how had this young man done the impossible?

There wasn't much to him Albus noticed, his clothing was muggle, some kind of blue uniform , he recongized it from..ah ha yes! Military or something along those lines. Was this man magical then?

Holding an arm for the others to wait back, slowly he took a step forward to get a better look, the man was tall, obiously over 6 feet, long blonde hair that lenthed to his mid back. Then when their eyes met, he could only take a step back for he found himself starring at a younger Lucius Malfoy! the same Cheekbones, same arched looked upon his face features, same eyes even! but what sent him flying was the odd scar across the mans face. Somewhat of a burn scar which ran from the top left corner of his face and streched across the nose down to the right bottom corner of his face, it was a bit disturbing and gave his artistic family fetures all the more of a hard determined look.

Yet this man was now starring at him with wide eyes....why for?

________________________________________________________________________________________

Carefully..Draco took his own step back and within the next second had unsheathed the blade which once rested upon his waist, holding it out while he rested the blade point upon the chest of ..Dumbledore..no it had to be an imposter..bloody muggles trying to trick him into admitting he was magical, no Draco was a Malfoy and if he was caught..then this was a really sick twisted way to do it. His eyes couldn't help but drift around the room..the great hall..landing on numerous faces who remeber as a child, and even some who's graves he'd visited. The slight shake of his hands was the only thing that gave away both his nervousness and obvious confussion over everything.

Wait..the imposter was saying something

"Huh?" he asked feeling almost like a fool.

The Dumdbloe imposter simply gave the trademark smile that Draco had once always wanted to smack off the man's face, and for once he heard Granger's voice in the distance of his mind. Barmy that man is, genius..but nuts!

"I asked young man If you'd be so kind as to share your name, it's not everyday we have vistitors simply apparating into Hogwarts"

With a snort Draco sheathed the sword and sneered at the man. "Your obviously an imposter".

The man gave a small frown. "Why ever for?".

Crossing his arms and feeling ready to fight this man agaisnt what he knew was the truth. "Because your a muggle imposter, have to be!".

"And just why would you lay out such claims?". came the silky voice of his own godfather, the voice itself sent his stomach doing flip flops, Draco couldn't stare at the man, he wasnt ready..it'd been years..no..so holding himself together he glanced out at the crowd of Order members.

"I say such 'things' because everyone knows Albus Dumbledore has been dead for 18 years!"

Suddenly the room was filled with silence, many of them stared at him with gobsmacked experissons.

An understanding look crossed the face of said man who adjusted his half-moon spectles only to peer at Draco curiouslly "If you could be so kind..as to tell me exactly year it is?".

Once again sneering at him, not at all ready to drop his guard. "Of course, 2015". numerous gasps filled the room, Draco stared at them like they were crazy. "what?".

Albus sighed and crossed his hands together. "Young man...it's 1979"

Draco heard no more..the world spun..and he fainted..


	3. ItsaBoy!

**TITLE**: _The Pureblood Twist_

**AUTHOR**: _DeathSidhe_

**GENRE**: _Angst, Action,Tragedy, Adventure, Family_

**WARNING**: _Violence, Language, Torture,_

**RATING**: _M_

**DISCLAIMER**: _I don't take any credit for the Harry Potter Books and or characters,places, etc mentioned in the following story, all rights belong to J.K Rowling_

**REASON?**: _Alright so we've all seen the basic stories out there with either 'Harry,Hermione,Ginny,Ron,Fred,George' and so on are the type to always end up in some AU/AR world or thrown into a time travel situation whether forced or accidental. Most of the time they either have tear jerker reunions,attempt to change or save the past/AU worlds, go along for the ride and try to blend in, and last but not least some of them in these situations are battle weary,cold,distant, and usually disturbed by all of it(usually Harry) Now I've always wondered(and trust me I've searched) that why isn't Draco ever in these situations? shouldn't he get a chance to jump back in time? or at least accidentally at like 30 yrs of age be forced to face younger versions of his parents? Or even worse, Alternate versions? Nicer? Calmer? ones who maybe don't believe in pureblood nonsense? Maybe even support the Light Side? How would everything go down? We always know how Lilly and James Potter act around an alternate Harry, But what if Draco Malfoy was in his spot instead?_

**THE SUMMARY**: _In his later years Draco Malfoy was never really surprised by much anymore, one got used to blood in the Dark Wars, But still..when it all came to an end he should have expected something like this to come along and turn his world upside down. Now he was where? This is all Potters fault!!_

**A/N**_: Some may claim that perhaps Draco is out of character at times, maybe he's not cranky,snobbish,or as much of a prat as he once was as a kid,the fact I'm trying to make clear here is that he's 34 years old now and lived half his life in a nasty war, it's expected that he grew up all together, sure he's gonna have his moments where he sneers and insults just like the twerp he once was. But it's my first time actually writing out a Harry Potter story, so if anything is a bit out of character your gonna have to forgive me, but that's just how it is..I try to make it work! ^_^_

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**'The Pureblood Twist'**

_Written by: DeathSidhe_

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 3: Congratulations it's a boy!**

**************************************

_Fire,Ash,Smoke, his breath came out in gasps as if clinging to the hope of life,pushing aside a third year he slid down the long corridor, the sounds of his boots against broken glass echoed amongst the screams of Hogwarts students, bloody stained such glass, the once tall proud windows of elegance, their shattered remains covered the floors as if Hogwarts herself was crying. _

_Draco picked himself up and took down the stairs two at a time. "Pansy!"_

_She turned and looked up at him with that idiotic pug faced look about her, fresh tear streaks upon her face while she slid down the wall leaving a trail of blood behind her. Draco snarled something between horror and gasps while he reached out and clung to her. "Pansy! Pansy! dammit!!". but she was gone, her dream realized at last, Draco had yelled for her while she slipped away, right between his own fingers._

_Now he didn't know what to do, a few feet away lay both Blaise and Theo, cut down with Avada's. Students, close alliances and those he'd known these long years ..lay dead at his feet, around him he could still here the numerous children screaming, running for their very lives, Hogwarts was awash with blood, Death Eaters ran the corridors cackling gleefully killing one after another like a damned free for all._

_He didn't know how, but his feet had taken him to the Entrance hall, stained in blood and exhausted from all the running, He had no idea where Potter and his mudblood crew were. _

_Eyes widening as they fell upon the sight of Snape in the Great Hall, he stood amongst the Death Eaters, but something wasn't right, Draco knew that look....he knew that fierce scowl of utter loathing...but then it changed._

_"Snape!". he cried out_

_Then suddenly Crabbe and Goyle were there, both had him by the arms and were pulling him back, the bastards! He kicked and struggled, called them every derogatory he knew, but the brutes wouldn't listen. _

_Snape was raising his wand, and suddenly the doors to the Great Hall slammed shut in front of them._

_"SEVERUS!!!!!"._

_....and he knew..no matter how much he continued to scream...there would never again be an answer_

____________________________________________________________________________________________

Bolting straight up out of sleep Draco could only let out gasps of terror in foolish attempts to gain his breath back.

..dear god..it'd been years since he'd had that nightmare, even now the memory of Snapes last act of defiance against Voldemort still left it's mark on him, the man had shut the Great Hall doors and gone up against them all, straight to his own death, his sworn promise to Narcissia and that stupid unbreakable vow..Snape had taken his left breath on that vow.

No one knew of these actions of course, only him and Potter who'd learned it through visions. In the wizards history, Snape went down as an active follower of Voldemort. No one ever knew..the sacrifices the man had made...the paths he'd taken, the vows,promises, what he'd done to survive..he'd been '_light_' at the very last minute...

But now that was all done and over, he had new problems now, for starters..where the hell was he.._1979?_ that couldn't be right..what the hell had Potter _done_!?

_...live the chance..at something better._

So he bloody throws him into the past? ..but no...that couldn't be right either! he'd seen Dumbledore, heard Sn...and others that he knew for sure were dead.

Throwing the covers off the bed he took chances glances around what appeared the be the Hospital wing, it was oddly..the same, a different cupboard here or there, less beds, different sheets,less potions set out..for all intents and purposes this could have almost fooled him.

The cold feel of the floor against his bare feet set a jolt through him that woke him up, nerves and confusion would not help him now.

He needed to think, and thus that was when his long years of training kicked in while he paced the room.

What was the situation here? were they at global war? or war in Great Brittan alone? Was Voldemort still around? Did others still spy?..ah crap he needed to find the bloody Horcux's as well, hang on...the thought struck him for a moment..was the bastard even immortal yet? He'd glimpsed what appeared to be 20 year old Potters, the originals from the written history if he remembered correctly. He'd seen pictures of the famous Lilly and James Potter, their likes all matched up, so if they lived..did the Potter incident ever happen? wait scratch that it was '79..that all went down in '81 so maybe he had time to change it? oh would Potter be furious over Draco being the one to save his bloody arse and possibly change history entirely!

...and..his parents..jesus he didn't want to _deal_ with Lucius or Narcissia, not right now!..god only knows what pureblood things they'd spit out at him, _younger _versions with even bigger sticks up their arses!

Letting out a very loud sigh mixed between irritation and annoyance, swiftly he pulled what appeared to be his clothes off the nearby table and reclothed himself...the silence still bothered him, and yet the hospital wing had always been like this..eerie..but he never liked the stale smell of it. Every time he closed his eyes he could of sworn he saw another body here or there in the room around him, no he had to get out of here.

Briskly leaving the room and entering out into the long corridor he made way down the stairs, the coat ends of his uniform snapping at his heels.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________

"He's magical, Pureblood even".

With that Poppy Pomfry dropped a thin file onto the table in front of her, the order gathered around in the Great Hall again.

"Alright but that still doesn't answer the big question, how the nine bloody hells did he manage to somehow fling himself magically into Hogwarts?". a younger Moody asked, this one with both eyes

Adjusting his spectacles just a little while he reached out to suck on a Lemon drop "I believe that when the times comes all our questions can be answered, now Poppy anything else?". he smiled gratefully at her

Giving him back her own smile of relief, with everyone's eyes on her now she leaned forward and flipped open the parchment file.

"Subject is 6'2,blond hair,grey eyes,magical pureblood obviously, deformed scar along the face,scars along both arms, whip lashing upon the back, signs of three magical blocks unknown if he placed them there himself. Stress signs of Cruicatus torture. Albus all in all he's got the markings of someone who's been at least tortured numerous times by Death Eaters, there no other explanation for it. The man's even got nerve damage in his arms for pete's sake!".

The chatter rose in volume as everyone debated on just who he was

Lifting up his hands in order to peacefully calm everyone down. "Now now, there's no reason for all this, we shall simply ask him ourselves and that's that". giving a cheery grandfatherly smile the whole time.

Lilly though, was not pushed away on the subject. "But Albus, whip marks!..what in the world?".

"It's quite alright my dear". he answered her, but a snort from across the room stopped everything. "Yes Severus?".

The man in question sneered at them through greasy hair "It's obvious the man's a time traveler, did you not hear him claim to be from 2015?" he looked over to speak with another, but Lucius Malfoy was not answering, instead he had held tightly onto the hand of his wife Narcissia who then looked up and whispered "Excuse me Poppy..but the blood tests?".

The women in question sighed, glanced around as if hoping to avoid such attention. "If what Severus is saying..even if it's true..".

But Lucius couldn't hold it. "Speak women". only to be lightly scolded by his wife.

Poppy sighed. " oh very well, I don't think any of can avoid it any longer, most of you should have noticed the similarities"

At this the the Malfoys went pale

"He's got Malfoy blood..Congratulations it's a boy"


	4. NoPotter?

**TITLE**: _The Pureblood Twist_

**AUTHOR**: _DeathSidhe_

**GENRE**: _Angst, Action,Tradgey, Family_

**WARNING**: _Language _

**RATING**: _M_

**DISCLAIMER**: _I don't take any credit for the Harry Potter Books and or characters,places, etc mentioned in the following story, all rights belong to J.K Rowling_

**REASON?**: _Alright so we've all seen the basic stories out there with either 'Harry,Hermione,Ginny,Ron,Fred,George' and so on are the type to always end up in some AU/AR world or thrown into a time travel situation whether forced or accidental. Most of the time they either have tear jerker reunions,attempt to change or save the past/AU worlds, go along for the ride and try to blend in, and last but not least some of them in these situations are battle weary,cold,distant, and usually disturbed by all of it(usually Harry) Now I've always wondered(and trust me I've searched) that why isn't Draco ever in these situations? shouldn't he get a chance to jump back in time? or at least accidentally at like 30 yrs of age be forced to face younger versions of his parents? Or even worse, Alternate versions? Nicer? Calmer? ones who maybe don't believe in pureblood nonsense? Maybe even support the Light Side? How would everything go down? We always know how Lilly and James Potter act around an alternate Harry, But what if Draco Malfoy was in his spot instead?_

**THE SUMMARY**: _In his later years Draco Malfoy was never really surprised by much anymore, one got used to blood in the Dark Wars, But still..when it all came to an end he should have expected something like this to come along and turn his world upside down. Now he was where? This is all Potters fault!!_

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**'The Pureblood Twist'**

_Written by: DeathSidhe_

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 4: Wait...No Potter?**

**************************************

Morning found the object of their discussion sitting calmly at the round table of the great hall, feet propped up on said table, leaning back in his chair with arms crossed, once again dressed to the make in the military uniform. While pale grey eyes went back and forth watching those who continued to enter over the next few hours. Not a word was spoken, for what could really be said? He couldn't help but glance for long moments at both his parents and Snape, although he did his best to hide such facts, a deep pang in the bottoms of his stomach somewhere, things he didn't want to admit nor think about right now, there was more pressing business to attend to.

Finally when all were settled and Order talks began, Dumbledore took over and the reports came in from what Aurors were gathered, many of them had the same thing to say. ' a few raids, much to quiet,what do we do? etc etc'

The silence hung in the air for about a good ten minutes, then.. Draco set aside his goblet of pumpkin juice. "I believe that proper introductions are in order, are they not?". he said icily,his voice that type that it was so quiet yet could still catch the entire of all.

"Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts".

"Lilly Potter, Healer"

"James Potter, Auror"

"Sirius Black, Auror".

"Arabella Figg, Squib"

"Minerva McGonagall, Head of Gryffindor House".

"Alastor Moody, Auror".

Suddenly at the mention of Moody, Draco look up and met his gaze with the man, after a moment of utter silence he gave a small nod. "it's an honor...".

Said man cracked a grin. "An honor?".

Draco smirked just a bit, although on his blank face you really couldn't tell. "History speaks well of you".

But then when the silence continued around them, Draco could only sigh and briefly shake his head, pulling his feet off the table while the chair legs gave a loud clack at hitting the floor, he then leaned forward and pulled a plate of chicken salad over, carefully maneuvering it to eat safely, checking for poison or compulsions, an obvious habit to those who saw these simple movements.

"Very well then I suppose it's my turn, only fair". now he'd caught their interest " Since I was in the hospital wing for such a short time and you obviously wanted answers, then no doubt you know that I am a Malfoy". tipping his head towards both his parents in acknowledgment. "Now unless you all want to mess with the disturbance of time itself or the events which must continue as is, there's not much I think I should say about the future". He said all this flawlessly never leaving his gaze off Dumbledore.

"I understand quite well ". The Headmaster answered

Letting out a quiet snort at the irony of being called. '' once more..he'd been under alias's so long in the muggle word that he'd almost forgotten.

"Since were getting down to the seriousness of things...The names Lieutenant Draconius Abraxas Malfoy, Order of Merlin first class, Commander of the Ganarian Forces".

"L-Lieutenant?". Narcissa stuttered in shock, Lucius on the other hand was just wide eyed, others didn't know what to say, all the while Albus simply sat there with a quiet thoughtful frown upon his face.

"You'll forgive me if I have a hard time believing all this, quite frankly it's not every day a man shows up claiming to be from the future". he added

For the benefit of the doubt, Draco could only give him a slight nod. "Understandable" as he drank from the glass of wine with a familiarity that screamed. _'yes-I-have-done-this-before'_ "In truth,I have no idea how I ended up here, I'd like to blame it on a broken portkey,misplaced spell, but this has Potter written all over it"

By the end of these words the effects were different for all, parents of said Potter were wide eyed, and the Slytherins couldn't help but snort for they to having been in complicated prank situations from their own Potter

"Excuse me..but you mentioned a..p-potter?". Lilly whispered, Draco stared at her for a moment until he set the drink down and nodded. "Yes, Harry Potter". She gasped and held a hand over her mouth while James sat there in stone shock.

"What?..you are pregnant with him right?".

Dumbledore on the other hand looked very grave.

"Thats just it ..Lilly sadly lost her child in a recent Death Eater raid".


	5. Chapter 5

**TITLE:** _The Pureblood Twist_

**AUTHOR:**_ DeathSidhe_

**GENRE:** _Angst, Action,Tragedy, Family_

**WARNING:** _Violence_

**RATING:** _M_

**DISCLAIMER:** _I don't take any credit for the Harry Potter Books and or characters,places, etc mentioned in the following story, all rights belong to J.K Rowling_

**THE SUMMARY:** _In his later years Draco Malfoy was never really surprised by much anymore, one got used to blood in the Dark Wars, But still..when it all came to an end he should have expected something like this to come along and turn his world upside down. Now he was where? This is all Potters fault!!_

**A/N:** Yes Yes I've updated..so enjoy this bit here..I don't know when the next one might be..I'm not getting anybody asking for more sooo..yeah..anyhow...I suggest listening to **_"Nine Inch Nails - The Day The World Went Away" _**it totally fits this story! so yeah! there! lol enjoy the story! and gimme some friggen reviews or nooo more! ha! ^_^

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'The Pureblood Twist'

Written by: DeathSidhe

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 5: The World Tilts**

**************************************

_"....What?..."_

Empty silence,that's all he could feel around him, almost as if a hole had given away in his stomach,there were words of course as the others tried to explain it in the most brief way they could, obviously it was a touchy subject with the Potters, and Draco could understand.

"..Accident...no one expected...terrible fire..lost the baby"

Potter was lost.._.Potter was gone!_

Slowly he stood placing both hands on the table while an awkward silence seemed to settle between them all.

"I don't know..exactly what to say, I've been thrown into something big here". Draco began to whisper, hair falling to cover his face as cold,pale,silver eyes peeked out between the platinum strands. "You can't understand, none of you can...I'm supposedly in the year _1979 _and there's not going to be a Harry Potter?!? Christ his birth is practically a history lesson! I...". and then suddenly he stopped himself..an cold emptiness filling his chest that seemed to almost crush his heart,the world was starting to spin.

"Mr Malfoy!" the sound of a wand swishing and he could breath again. "Panic attacks are not good for the stress your bodies already going through! I would suggest trying to keep calm hmm?". Poppy snarked at him in her usual mother hen fashion and Draco could only flash her a small smirk.

"Thank you..I'd forgotten how easy things came for wizards".

Wincing at his words with how the others now seemed caught on his words.

The clearing of a throat brought his attention to the headmaster "I believe there a simple explanation" he started,ignoring the snort that came from numerous others,Draco included. "The portkey young Mr Malfoy took has no doubt brought him to an alternate universe so to speak,where things,events and people are different. therefore you have no fear of changing the time line my boy"

Faintly nodding his agreement to such conclusions he then spat out the first question he dearly wanted to.

"Where is the Tom Marvolo Riddle of this world?"

Yet for some reason the confused look in those blue eyes did not give him any rest, "Curious question Mr Malfoy, he graduated with honors, spent 4 years as Defense against the Dark arts Professor and is currently married to a young Asian lady, I believe they are expecting a daughter soon".

"No way!". his loud outburst caused many to jump. "Your kidding right! but..but you mentioned Death eaters!". glancing around from one order member to the next almost frantically. " Who runs the Death eaters?!? Voldemort right?".

Nobody moved at the sound of the Dark Lords name, and suddenly Draco didn't like the feel of this, his whole world was knocked off balance..no Potter and _now_ ..maybe not even the dark Lord himself?

"My boy I don't know who this Voldemort is you speak of, but the Death Eaters if you must know have been run by Igor Karakoff, he took a base of operations in the Durmstrang school, the Order of the Phoenix seeks to put a stop to him and thus we have our base here in Hogwarts". Dumbledore adjusted his glasses all the while,popper another lemon drop and continued to stare at himself curiously, as were the others..for Draco himself had gone paler then ever.

"Oh Merlin I need to sit down". Falling into a chair he then reached out and to the protest of the women, grabbed a hold of the nearest fire whiskey bottle, taking a swig and afterwords giving a shudder he set it down, glanced around the gathered Order members, most of them he could name from brief encounters during the war when said people had white hair back then, many of them though..he'd read up in History books as those fallen in the First War, christ and these people didn't even know War..They had not seen the end of the Magical world as their children had.

"I will tell you a story..". he began and had to give out a Snape-like glare to others such a Black and Potter Senior who attempted to interrupt. "Shush! You'll like this, your in it". that stopped them and some began to nod, ones like Snape and his parents only rolled their eyes.

"In fact..all of you are in this story, my world, or alternate universe if you want to call it....is quite different, I still haven't a clue why Potters portkey dropped me here..this is either a nightmare or some plot of his in the hopes I'll find _hope_". he sneered on the last word for effect just to prove his annoyance with such facts.

Taking yet another swig of the fire whiskey and letting out a hiss at the taste, he glanced at the bottle watching the liquids swish around before finally...finally looking up at the enchanted ceiling.

"It's been many years since I sat in the Great Hall". he snickered to himself for having such thoughts and watched as the Order members became nervous now

"Very well..I shall tell you this story and it's not a nice one either, but I fear I must crush spirits for there is no Hogwarts, and the Order of the Phoenix are told as bedtime stories to give the slaves hope,..and there is war.._oh yes_ there is much war, I shall tell a dark story of how the Light won it's very long war, but suffered wounds to great...and finally I shall tell you the worst of them all, Your children..witnessed the end of the Magical World and Magic itself".

a horrified audience stared back at him.....


End file.
